This invention relates to programmable cooking appliances.
Numerous cooking appliances improve the speed and convenience of cooking meals. The convenience of these appliances has been greatly improved by the use of programmable controllers or devices. However, programmable devices, often made from silicon-based, integrated circuits, can be adversely affected by heat. Thus, it is known to use a controller housing positioned outside the heating unit and configured with ventilation holes or insulation to help ensure that the controller stays within an acceptable temperature range. Such housings, however, tend to protrude from the appliance and thereby increase its overall size and the space required to use it.